Razones para sonreir
by rudy1098
Summary: Continuación de "cambios y locuras". Esta vez Skipper se enfrenta a un desafío enorme, mucho mayor a cualquier otro: ser papá.


**HOLA A TODOS!**

**TAL COMO LO PROMETI, EN 3 DIAS ESTA LISTA LA CONTINUACION DE LA "SERIE" **_**NUEVA VECINA**_** :D, PERO ANTES DE SEGUIR SIENTO QUE DEBO CONTARLES ALGO IMPORTANTE RESPECTO A ESTA HISTORIA:**

**-AQUÍ ACABA TODO, SI, EN ESTA HISTORIA ACABA LA HISTORIA (NO PRECISAMENTE POM ¬¬, SINO QUE EN LAS SIGUIENTES REGRESARE AL INICIO Y OBVIAMENTE DESAPARECERAN LOS OC´s COMO CECILE, LOS PADRES DE MARLENE Y ARLENE POR EJEMPLO).**

**-Y RESPECTO A LO ANTERIOR CREO QUE QUERRAN QUE ESTA ULTIMA PARTE DURE MUCHO, POR LO QUE AHORA TENGO PENSADO HACERLA DE 30 CAPS, AUNQUE DEPENDIENDO DE MI CEREBRO, IMAGINACION Y DE USTEDES PODRE EXPANDIRLA HASTA… UMM… NO SE… ¿UNOS 50? LOL**

**Y BUENO UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO CONTINUO :D**

**DISCLAIMER (ME HABIA OLVIDADO): LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN, NI LOS PERSONAJES Y CAPITULOS TAMPOCO, PERO LOS OC´s SON MIOS MUAJAJAJAJAJJA!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un guerrero perfecto

Los habitantes del zoo estaban muy preocupados por Skipper y Marlene, principalmente los 3 pingüinos que no sabían a donde se habían llevado a su jefe, ya ni hablar de los padres de Marlene, ese día regresaban a España y la peor despedida era saber que su hija había sido secuestrada por unos agentes secretos (y por desgracia para Skipper la paranoia de la mamá acerca de los agentes secretos aumentó rebasando por completo a la del pingüino).

-Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos… de nuevo ¬¬- decía Cecile- de otra manera no creo que regresen luego, o por lo menos completos.

Este último comentario hizo que la mamá de Marlene (María) entrara en pánico.

-¿Y en donde se supone que están?- pregunta Kowalski- no creo que los humanos sean tan tontos como para volver a encerrarlos en el mismo laboratorio que la primera vez.

La intuición, otra vez… pero ahora era de Kowalski. El rescate fue más sencillo de lo que pensaban, Cecile ni siquiera llamó refuerzos esta vez, solo fue con los 3 pingüinos. Y para terminar, el laboratorio estaba siendo reparado y todos entraron por un agujero, el sistema de seguridad y las cámaras ni siquiera estaban funcionando, por lo que solo fue necesario un par de golpes y Skipper y Marlene salieron a la misma velocidad a la que entraron (y otra vez en una jaula para canarios).

-¡Odio esas malditas jaulas! ¡Las odio! ¡Las odio!- gritaba Marlene.

-Mientras más te conozco más me impresionas Cecile, ¿Cómo nos localizaste tan rápido?- pregunta Skipper mientras sale.

-Debo admitir que la idea fue de Kowalski.

-… ¿tu?

-Así es Skipper- responde el genio- es una regla básica.

-_Un guerrero perfecto no cae en la misma trampa dos veces- _dice Cecile- sabíamos de antemano donde estaba la entrada, los sistemas de seguridad que ni funcionaban y los puntos vulnerables.

-… O.O

De regreso Cecile pidió prestado un helicóptero (you know what do i mean xD) y regresaron a casa (si se le puede llamar casa al zoo). En cuanto llegaron (ya era de noche) todos seguían en el mismo sitio que cuando fueron a traer a Skipper y a Marlene. En seguida todos se quedaron atónitos para luego estar felices. Los padres de Marlene se despidieron de ella, pero no precisamente como Skipper quisiera.

-Cuídala- dice el papá- se que lo harás.

-Emm… gracias señor, lo haré- contesta Skipper y coloca su aleta derecha sobre su cabeza, se da una cachetada y coloca la izquierda.

-…- era la mamá de Marlene.

-…

-…

-…

-… Umm… veo que no eres tan malo- dice ella- tal vez puedan…

-¿Si?

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones- la sonrisa se borra de su cara- … pero Marlene, te autorizo salir con este chico.

-¡Sí!- y la nutria corre a abrazar al pingüino y justo antes de besarlo…

-¡Hey!, ¡y tus modales Marlene!

-Ups, lo siento mamá- dice ella sonrojada y se aleja de Skipper (temporalmente).

-Bien… entonces supongo que… ¡nos vemos!- dice Esteban (su papá).

-¡Pórtense bien!- dice María- ¡no dejen que los atrapen de nuevo!

-Marlene, recuerda lo que te dije sobre los anti…

-¡Oh!, ¡ya llegó el camión de mudanza!, ¡see tienen que ir!... ¡ahora!- por suerte de Marlene, lo que dice se cumple: Alice abre el portón gigante del zoológico.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-*Bostezo* Ahhh… que lindo día- dice Cabo- ¿no Skipper?- no hay respuesta- ¿Skipper?

-No está- dice Kowalski ya haciendo mezclas con sustancias coloridas- se quedó en casa de Marlene para vigilar que no se atrevieran a llevarla otra vez.

-¿Estás seguro de que dijo eso?

-Más bien debería preguntarme si en realidad quedó haciendo eso…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando seas grande lo entenderás, Cabo.

Cabo explotó. Era la milésima vez que le decían eso.

-¡Ah sí!, ¡piensas que soy recién nacido!, ¡dime de una maldita vez a que rayos te refieres!

-… Ok, si tanto te interesa…- dice Kowalski- … eh… mejor otro día.

-¡Ah!, ¡mejor voy personalmente a buscar a Skipper para ver qué es lo que sucede!

-Está bien… espera… ¡alto Cabo!- muy tarde, Cabo se había ido. Del ruido tan fuerte de la escotilla al cerrarse Rico despertó.

-¿Eh?- contesta el pingüino somnoliento.

-Bah, se le pasará luego- dice Kowalski- solo espero que estén bien.

Y mientras Cabo se deslizó a toda velocidad hacia el hábitat de nutrias, Skipper regresa caminando, extrañamente sonriente.

-¡Así que aquí estabas!- dice Cabo- ¡donde rayos te metiste!

-Eh- Skipper no se esperaba ese saludo- … cuidando de Marlene.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡porque Kowalski dijo que esperaba que no estuvieras haciendo otra cosa!... ¡asi que dime que es esa "otra cosa"!

Skipper se quedó mudo.

-Regresa y dile a Kowalski que tiene razón- se ríe un poco- iré a hablar con Cecile acerca de asuntos de nivel alto.

Cabo regresa a la base.

-Sí.

-¿Sí que, Cabo?

-Skipper me dijo que tenías razón… ¿a qué se refiere?

Kowalski estaba desayunando sándwich con Rico, y en seguida escupió todo en la cara de Rico.

-¡Pero que…!

-¿Me puedes decir de que hablan?

Silencio.

**AHAHAHAH QUE TAL ESTUVO? LES GUSTO EL CAP?**

**COMENTEN! SE LOS AGRADEZCO!**


End file.
